Suspection
by neLieL10
Summary: What will happen if Meirin, Bard, and Finny suspects about the relationship between Ciel and Sebastian? I suck at summaries. XD Anyway, this is my new fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first fanfic… hahahahaha… Hope you like it. ^^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. If I did then I'm awesome. XD**

**Summary: What will happen if Meirin, Bard, and Finny suspects about the relationship between Ciel and Sebastian?**

Ciel was reading his newspaper when he suddenly heard three light knocks on the door. _Sebastian?_ "Come in," Ciel said. Sebastian came in with a tray in his hand, serving his master tea. "You can come in here whenever you like don't you know?" Sebastian is silent while preparing tea but you can clearly see the smile on his face which bothered Ciel. "This aroma, it's Earl Gray isn't it?" Ciel asked waiting for Sebastian to speak. "Yes it is bochan. I prepared this for you since I know it's your favorite." Sebastian said, still smiling.

"At last you spoke!"

"Hai? What is it bochan?"

"Because naturally, after you passed that door you'll be saying some things but today's different, you were silent and your face is painted with that creepy smile." Then Sebastian leaned in making Ciel's face blush. Sebastian whispered, "I have something to say to you Ciel,"

"And what is it?" asked Ciel in a low tone voice.

"Meirin, Bard and Finny, I think they are suspecting about _us_ already."

"What makes you say that nonsense?"

"I heard them talk a while ago."

"So you're eavesdropping other's conversation now? Isn't that lame for a demon like you Sebastian?"

"I just heard it by mistake Ciel."

"So, what did they talk about?"

"_Something's a little odd about Bochan and Sebastian-san. Didn't you notice it?" Meirin asked Finny and Bard. "What are you talking about?" Finny inquired looking a little interested. "Stop talking about them like that, we all know that we shouldn't give a damn about their lives and secrets." Bard assumed._

"_This isn't the time to be acting smart Bard-san."_

"_Then just tell us what you know Meirin!."_

_Meirin started. "Didn't you notice that Sebastian-san is being with Bochan more frequently than usual? __And when I'm seeing them together, they act so lovey-dovey."_

"_So you're spying on them Meirin-san? Maybe you're just doing that because you like Sebastian-san." Finny said._

"_That and that have nothing to do with this Finny-san!" Meirin followed, "and I'm not yet finished."_

"_There's more?" asked Bard._

"_Maybe, that's why she said that she's not yet finished."_

"_Don't get so cocky with me!"_

"_STOP! Don't you want to listen to the rest of the story?"_

"_You can continue now Meirin-san."_

"_Everytime Sebastian-san is around, Bochan seems to blush and act like a Tsundere character."_

"_Now that you mention it, I seem to notice that too." Bard followed._

"_What about if let's just confirm it ourselves?" Finny suggested._

"_That's a great idea!"_

"I'm BLUSHING? They have no right to talk about that!"

"Calm down Ciel, that's not the problem. Before I came in here, they were following me. And right now, they are behind that door probably eavesdropping about what we are talking about."

"NANI?"

MEIRIN, BARD AND FINNY'S POV:

"We are not gonna get anything like this don't you know? We aren't even supposed to be here, if you want to spy on them then do it by yourself. That's it, I'm leaving."

"Don't talk like that Bard-san!"

"But I think Bard-san is right Meirin-san. We shouldn't be interfering between Bochan and Sebastian-san. And if those two actually know what we are doing we are going to be punished."

"I agree with Finny. And considering it's Sebastian, he probably knows about it already and right now he's talking with Bochan about it."

"NANI?"

The three suddenly heard the scream and was about to leave the place until they heard someone call their names.

"Meirin! Bard! Finny! I know you're behind that door. Come in this instant!"

*gulp*

"Bard-san, when did you become a psychic?" Meirin asked worried about what's going to happen to them.

"Beats me. Now what's going to happen to us? But from what I can tell, I think Bochan is really angry!"

"I think we need to get inside or Bochan will be angrier."

BACK TO NORMAL POV:

"You three! Are you coming in or do I have to open the door myself?"

"Bochan, I think you need to calm down."

"It doesn't matter Sebastian, I'll just ask what they know."

Sebastian sighed in disbelief about what's happening on the Phantomhive household right now.

"I'll count 1-3. If you don't come in…"

Suddenly, the three opened the door. "We are really sorry Bochan! We didn't mean to spy on you and eavesdrop on what Sebastian-san and Bochan are talking about although we didn't really hear anything." Meirin stated.

_So they are really spying on us!_

"So, what pushed you into doing that?"

Finny was the one who answered. "It's because Meirin had a hunch about the two of you so Bard-san and I just tagged along."

"Don't say it like that Finny-san! You are making me look like I'm a bad person."

Bard is just puffing his cigarette while the two are still fighting.

"Okay. Stop it you two!"

"Hai! We are really sorry!"

"Seriously, what made you think that something is going on between Sebastian and me? First of all, it's really impossible. Second, of all people, why Sebastian?" _I think I'm going a little bit far._

"Isn't it rude for you to think that something's happening between Bochan and me? "

"We are still sorry for what we did."

"We promise that we'll never do it again." Meirin followed.

"Alright, all of you can leave now."

And the three left Ciel's room looking gloomy and feeling ashamed of what they did.

-Back to Sebastian and Ciel-

"What made you think that something is going on between Sebastian and me? First of all, it's really impossible. Second, of all people, why Sebastian?" Sebastian repeated.

Ciel looked away still blushing.

"I really hate it when people lie and you know that Ciel." Sebastian said as he sat on Ciel's table. Ciel then suddenly stood up from his chair and walked away.

"A table is not a place to sit. As a Phantomhive butler, you should know that."

Sebastian got up from the table and grabbed Ciel's hand and hugged him.

"You shouldn't develop the habit of changing topics Bochan." Sebastian is touching his cheeks now.

"I didn't mean to say what I said earlier. It's for our own and you're the one who even said that we should keep this a secret so why are you-"

Ciel was cut off by Sebastian's deep yet passionate and sweet kiss. After a while, Sebastian pulled away.

"Why did you do that suddenly?"

"Why are you asking me when you yourself know that you like it?" Sebastian was about to lean in for another kiss and Ciel just closed his eyes. But a few centimeters away from Ciel's lips, Sebastian stopped, leaving Ciel waiting for the kiss.

"Why did you stop?"

"So you do like it."

"wha—it's not like that!"

"Tell me that you love me and I'll continue."

"WHAT? Are you out of your mind? Who would do a thing like that?"

Sebastian just laughed and leaned just a few inches away from Ciel.

"I love you, bochan."

And another sweet kiss occurred.

OUTSIDE THE DOOR:

"I knew it! There is something going on about Bochan and Sebastian-san!" Meirin exclaimed.

"Shhhh! Shut up Meirin or we'll get discovered again!" Bard shushed Meirin.

"But we have to keep our discovery a secret. We must never be the reason to destroy their relationship." Finny added.

"I agree. Let's leave now and leave the two lovebirds alone."

**~ ~Please review. I accept harsh comments since this is my first fanfic..**

**Arigato minna-san. And i've been thinking if I should make a chapter two. I'll make one if someone ask me to. XD**

**LoveLots. Thanks for reading again.. ^^ RxR.**


	2. Author's note please read

**Yo~!**

**Do you have any idea or suggestion on what my next real story should be? If you have some ideas, just PM me and i'll think about it. I'm currently out of ideas right now but I really want to write a story so your help will be truly appreciated.** **I don't even know if I should have a Chapter Two for Suspection... that's why I labeled it as completed. Ahmmmmm...**

**-neLieL10**


End file.
